Today is Beautiful Day
by Kaname Mizutani
Summary: Wajahnya yang manis selalu terbayang dalam mimpiku. Ya, dia Hyuuga Hinata. Seseorang yang kini tengah menjalani hukuman bersamaku. Pertama, aku tak tahu bagaimana aku bisa menyukainya. Setiap hari aku selalu memimpikan dirinya. Mungkin ini dimulai sejak pertama kali aku mengenalnya. Aku tersepona eh maksudku terpesona olehnya, walau dia orang yang sederhana. Dedicated for NHFD#4


Adalah, Uzumaki Naruto. Rambut pirang-nya yang indah nampak tertiup angin musim semi. Mata Shappire-nya yang biru layak nya samudra, kini menatap intens objek pandangnya. Tatapan yang tadinya tajam kini seketika melembut. Wajah tampan nya dengan masing-masing tiga guratan kembar di pipinya yang mulai menipis, karena kedewasaannya mulai melembut menatap gadis itu. Tak lupa senyum manis terkembang di bibirnya. Naruto maju selangkah demi selangkah ke objek pandang nya, ke seorang gadis yang telah mencuri hatinya.

**NARUHINA FANFICTION**

**Dedicated for NaruHina Fluffy Day ke-4**

**Disclaimer: NARUTO ****© Masashi Kishimoto**

**Today is Beautiful Day © Nacita Lavesha**

**Warning: Abal, AU, OOC(maybe), High-School, DLDR, No Bashing Chara, slight Naruto's POV, dll.**

**I present…**

**~Today is Beautiful Day~**

Hyuuga Hinata kini nampak terburu-buru, berangkat sekolah.  
Gara-gara harus membantu Neji, —sang kakak sepupu— untuk mengurus anaknya, gadis bermata lavender keperakan ini terpaksa berangkat lebih siang dari biasa.  
"Oh, Kami-sama. Aku benar-benar telat." gumamnya.  
Rambut indigo sepinggangnya kini menari-nari terbawa angin karena kecepatan larinya.  
"TUNGGU !" teriaknya pada penjaga gerbang sekolah. Tapi sepertinya dia sudah terlambat. Gerbang sekolah sudah ditutup, Hinata pun memohon pada penjaga gerbang Izumo dan Kotetsu untuk membukakan gerbang sekolah, tapi mereka tidak dapat menyanggupinya karena bagi siswa yang terlambat di sekolah Fuji Senior High School wajib di kenakan sanksi, begitu pula dengan Hinata.

Tapi sepertinya Hinata tidak sendirian, karena…

"HOI, TUNGGU !"

…Uzumaki Naruto, juga ikut memeriahkan acara ini.

**~NHFD#4~**

Izumo dan Kotetsu menatap malas dua siswa kelas XI tersebut, mereka menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mereka. Tak lama setelah itu Izumo meminta Kotetsu untuk mencari Tsunade Senju, kepala sekolah yang terkenal kemolekannya tapi tidak dengan sifatnya, karena Tsunade merupakan orang tergalak dan terdisiplin yang pernah ada.

**TAP…TAP**

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang begitu keras dan mantap menbuat kedua remaja yang sedang menunggu hukuman mereka itu merinding. Suara langkah itu semakin dekat, sehingga kita bisa melihat seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang yang tenagah menatap Naruto dan Hinata.

"Jadi… mengapa kalian telat?" suara Tsunade terdengar menusuk meminta jawaban dua remaja yang ada di depannya.

"A-ano…" ucap Naruto dan Hinata bersamaan yang membuat keduanya merona merah.

"Hinata. Kau duluan." kata Tsunade.

"Ano… tadi sa-saya telat karena membantu Kakak saya di rumah, Tsunade-sama." jawab Hinata takut-takut. Di dalam otaknya bersliweran bayangan akan hukuman yang akan di timpakan kepadanya.

"Oke. Kalau begitu lain kali kau harus lebih bias mengatur waktumu, tapi kau jangan berharap untuk lolos, kau akan tetap kuberi hukuman." tanggapan Tsunade jelas membuat Hinata menelan saliva-nya sendiri.

Naruto sedari tadi hanya terdiam menatap Hinata. Ada rasa kasihan yang menjalar dihati nya ketika melihat Hinata di intrograsi oleh Tsunade. Tapi tak tahukah kau Naruto-_kun_, bahwa Tsunade kini tengah menatapmu tajam seolah ingin menelanmu bulat-bulat.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO." bentak Tsunade, menatap cucu semata wayangnya yang berulang kali selalu membuat ulah itu.

"Ehehe… iya Oba—maksudku Tsunade-sama." ralat Naruto setelah melihat Neneknya menatap tajam padanya.

"Kenapa kau telat lagi Naruto. Jangan bilang kau masih suka menguntit gadismu itu, hah!" saat Tsunade mengatakan gadis-Naruto entah mengapa hati Hinata yang mendengarnya menjadi sakit.

"Ti-tidak kok, Tsunade-sama." jawab Naruto dengan wajah agak memerah. Tsunade menyeringai.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kalian berdua harus siap menerima konsekuensi kalian. Kalian harus membersihkan kolam renang milik sekolah sekarang juga."

"Hai." jawab Naruto dan Hinata.

Tiba-tiba Hinata mendekati Naruto yang sedqang menatap kepergian Tsunade dengan persaan jengkel'

"Mohon bantuannya Naruto-_kun._" kata Hinata sambil agak membungkuk pada Naruto.

"Eh…iya Hinata." jawab Naruto.

**~NHFD#4~**

Kini Naruto dan Hinata tengah berada di halaman belakang sekolah, tempat dimana kolam renang yang akan mereka bersihkan itu berada. Kolam renang itu cukup lebar, walau begitu kolam itu begitu kotor dan keruh. Oleh karena itu, mereka harus membagi tugas mereka agar hukuman itu cepat selesai.

"Hinata…" panggil Naruto memecah keheningan.

"I-Iya… Naruto-_kun?"_ jawab Hinata gugup, bagaimana dia tidak gugup jika berada didekat orang yang disukai?

"Begini bagaimana jika agar hukuman ini cepat selesai kita bagi tugas aja. Aku bagian Barat dan kau bagian Timur, gimana Hinata kau setuju?" jelas Naruto sambil menyengir lebar menampakkan gigi putihnya.

" , Naruto-_kun_ sepertinya i-itu ide yang bagus."

Mereka pun beranjak dari obrolan mereka dan segera menjalankankan tugas mereka masimg-masing. Walau begitu mereka sedang menjalankan hukuman sebenarnya mereka terlarut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

**Naruto's POV**

Wajahnya yang manis selalu terbayang dalam mimpiku. Ya, dia Hyuuga Hinata. Seseorang yang kini tengah menjalani hukuman bersamaku. Pertama, aku tak tahu bagaimana aku bisa menyukainya. Setiap hari aku selalu memimpikan dirinya. Mungkin ini dimulai sejak pertama kali aku mengenalnya. Aku tersepona eh maksudku terpesona olehnya, walau dia orang yang sederhana. Aku sangat menyukai kebaikan hatinya, sifatnya yang lemah lembut, wajah manisnya, ah pokoknya aku suka semuanya tentang dia. Hingga tadi pagi karena aku terlalu sibuk mengamatinya berjalan menuju sekolah, aku jadi terlambat yang ternyata Hinata juga sama denganku. Lupakan ocehan Tsunade-baa tadi yang menganggapku penguntit. Hey! Gini-gini aku masih punya harga diri tahu, aku tadi hanya mengecek keadaan Hinata saja kok. -_-. Huh apalagi Tsunade-baa tadi juga keterlaluan padaku dan Hinata seenaknya saja menyuruh kami membersihkan kolam nista ini, huh. Tapi… keuntungannya sih aku bias dekat dengan Hinata, hehehe. Setelah Tsunade-baa tadi pergi tiba-tiba saja Hinata mendekatiku, sehingga membuat jantungku berdebar-debar tak karuan. Tak lupa suaranya yang lembut itu bagai melodi ditelingaku, aku berlebihan ya. Biarin.

Tak lama setelah itu kami memulai pekerjaan kami, seperti sekarang ini. Aku mendapat bagian Barat sedangkan Hinata bagian Timur, karena kolam yang kami bersihkan ini cukup luas. Ah, tak terasa ternyata aku hampir selesai. Saat itu aku berbalik dan…

"Hinata aku hampir…" kata-kata ku terhenti, rasnya ada sesuatu yang membuat kalimat yang ingin kulontarkan menghilang.

Dia Hyuuga Hinata, tengah berdiri didekatku rambutnya yang panjang berkibar terbawa angin musim panas, sehingga wangi sampo yang dipakai nya sampai masuk kerongga penciumanku, aku merasa pipiku memanas, lagi. Ugh… sungguh memalukan. Tapi, Hinata terlihat benar-benar indah sekarang. Baju berlengan pendek putih yang berkilauan karena efek kolam yang bening tanpa air dibawah nya seolah-olah membuatnya bersinar, rambutnya berkibar lembut seolah ada efek slow motion didalam otakku. Sejenak aku menahan nafas. Tidak disangka Hinata mendekat di sampingku dan mengelap peluh yang menetes didahiku dengan sapu tangan lavendernya. Aku masih terdiam. Ini pertama kalinya aku tak bias apapun, apakah ini yang dinamakan cinta. Aku tahu aku menyukainya tapi jika cinta?

"Naruto-_kun,_ kau ca-capek ya?" tanyanya dengam wajah memerah membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ugh… i-iya." sial kenapa aku malah gugup begini sih.

"Ta-tapi Naruto-_kun_ ini masih belum selesai." ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum manis dan menunjukan bagian yang ternyata masih belum kami selesaikan. Kukira sudah hampir selesai ternyata belum. Tapi taka pa dengan ini aku bias bersama dengan Hinata lebih lama lagi.

"Tentu saja, Hinata-_chan_." jawab ku menggodanya, kulihat wajahnya tersipu. Yess!

Tiba-taba saja sebuah ide masuk kedalam otakku. Aku ingin membuat hari ini menjadi hari terindah dan bahagia dalam hidupku. Aku mulai menyempitkan ujung selang yang kupaki untuk menyemprotkan air tadi. Setelah kusempitkan ujungnya lalu aku pancurkan keatas selang yang berisi air tersebut sehingga menimbulkan percikan-percikan air. Hinata yang melihatku tertawa. Aku suka tawanya, terdengar manis ditelingaku.

"Hihihihi… N-Naruto-_kun_, n-nanti aku basah." Candanya. Aku tersenyum bahagia.

"Heiii… Hinata akan kuperlihatkan pelangi padamu."

Aku berusaha mengarahkan selang ini agar percikan airnya dapat memantulkan sinar matahari, sehingga menimbulkan pelangi kecil. Kulihat Hinata mendekat padaku dan ikut memegang selang itu bersamaku. Kurasakan bahwa aku ingin merasakan dekat dengan Hinata lebih dari siapapun, selamanya. Karena aku tak ingin hanya hari ini saja aku berbahagia begitu pula dengan Hinata aku selalu ingin melihatnya bahagia didekatku. Aku ingin esok dan bahkan selamanya bahagia bersama dengan dirinya. Ah… mungkin aku sudah benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya. Tanpa kusadari aku mengucapkan kalimat yang ingin kuucapkan pada Hinata selama ini.

"_Daisuki, Hinata_." bisikku pelan agar tak terdengar olehnya.

"_Daisuki da yo_, Naruto-_kun_."

Mataku membelalak tak percaya, Hinata benar-benar mendengarku. Walau begitu akhirnya aku dapat menguasai diriku. Kulepaskan selang yang kupegang lalu kuangkat tubuh Hinata dan memutarnya beberapa kali sebelum kuturunkan. Sedangkan Hinata hanya bias memerah dan tertawa kecil.

"Si-siapa sangka hari ini akan menjadi begitu indah." gumam Hinata yang masih terdengar olehku.

"Hari ini menjadi indah karena kebersamaan kita_, Hime-chan_." bisikku sambil memeluknya erat.

Dan aku sadar bahwa kini mimpiku dapat terwujud. Melewati hari-hari bahagia bersama orang yang kucintai sekarang. Dan aku berharap akan menjadi selamanya.

**OWARI…**

**Note:**

**Gyaa.. maafkan diri Naci yang membuat fict yang bias dibilang gak fluffy. Padahal ini event untuk yang fluffy-fluffy.**

**AAh… Naci merasa bersalah. Tapi dalam hati Naci, Naci merasa seeennnneeengg… banget bias ikut event ini. Segitu aja ya cuap-cuapnya.**

**Salam,**

**Nacita Lavesha.**

**Yogyakarta, 15 April 2013.**


End file.
